Desk
by Sousaphone
Summary: Phryne goes to visit Jack at the police station, with saucy results ;) Pretty much entirely smut. Rating: T


DESK

A one shot to fuel my desire for Phryne x Jack

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money from my writings. I simply love  
the characters so much that I cannot help but write about them.

I hope you enjoy

. . .

Phryne glided into the Southside Police Station just after lunch feeling pleasantly warm after a few cocktails and wanting to see Jack. She wasn't quite sure why but she was entirely sure that she desired his company.

She walked straight into his office without any interference - where had all the other policemen gone? - and found him sitting at his desk. Strange, she thought, she was not being bombarded by the usual noise of the cop shop. Jack sat behind his desk. His eyes lifted from the report he was reading and met Phryne's gaze.

"And what can I do for you Miss Fisher?"

"Oh nothing," Phryne sighed. She entered the room slowly, twirling around to look at each of the walls. She'd never really spent much time looking at the room's décor. Usually her mind was focused on a case, and if not a case, the very handsome Detective-Inspector. "Just thought I'd come and see you. Wouldn't want you to miss me."

"How is it possible for me to miss you if you're here every five minutes?"

Phryne pouted. "That is simply not true jack dear. It's been an entire two days."

"Maybe it only feels like five minutes," Jack suggested.

"Maybe it is I who've been missing you," Phryne countered. That appeared to shut him up. She moved so she was standing above him. Jack stood. They were a mere inch or two away from each other. "Maybe I can't go two days without seeing you."

Jack leaned down to press his lips to hers - an action which Phryne didn't question - and Phryne melted into the soft embrace of the kiss. Jack was kind and gentle and the kiss was filled with longing that had been slowly building since they had first laid eyes upon each other. Phryne wondered just how long she'd been desperately waiting for this moment. Desperate was never a word which she would use to describe herself, but it was exactly how she felt as she clung to him.

The kiss deepened and before Phryne knew exactly what was happening she was being hoisted up onto the desk, one leg on either side of Jack's body. Her arms tightened around his neck, holding him as tight as was possible. Jack's hands slid up her thighs, finding the bare flesh above her stockings. Phryne moaned. His hands were calloused and rough against her skin, cold, sending chills through her entire body and making her feel weak. She slid her hands down his neck and started to undo his tie, then the first few buttons of his shirt. He shrugged out of his jacket, his lips no detaching from hers, then pulled her close again. He lifted her and unhitched her dress from underneath her. When he placed her back on the desk he slipped the dress over her head.

Phryne, wearing only her camiknickers, let Jack lay her back against the desk which was strangely devoid of objects. She looked up at him and realized she was panting. God she wanted him.

Propped up on her elbows, she lay still as Jack removed the rest of his clothing. Naked, he moved towards her. Phryne reached up to feel his bare skin, to pull him close. His skin was warm and slick and muscular. How had she become naked? The question disappeared as her skin was pressed against his. She groaned as his lips captured her nipples, sucking and biting. He made a sound that could only be described as a grunt when her teeth nipped at his neck. When he entered her, Phryne gasped.

Phryne's eyes flew open, her heart pounding, totally lost for breath. She puffed. She was in her bed, alone, covered in sweat, feeling completely disconcerted. She ran a hand slowly over her body, slick with sweat, and wished her dream was reality. It had certainly seemed real. She believed Jack's hands would feel exactly as they had in her dream as they moved over her soft skin. She believed his lips would feel just as magnificent as she had dreamt closing over her nipples, kissing her slowly, driving her crazy.

She groaned and rolled over in her bed, fully aware she was not going to sleep another wink.

. . .

I apologize dearly for doing the most horrible thing ever done by a writer - that is, ending my story  
saying that it was all a dream - but sadly I am aware that Jack and Phryne will  
never do as suggested in Jack's office even when they are happily together. So I made it a dream  
in order to be able to write it without feeling like I was misrepresenting the characters. I do believe that  
both Jack and Phryne would dream of using the desk for more enjoyable purposes, but I don't believe they would  
even actually act on _those_ desires.

I hope you liked it

xoxo


End file.
